


Dress Uniform

by ECRider (Jaspersfic)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Gangbang, Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Milking, genderqueer Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspersfic/pseuds/ECRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The commandos have a monthly ritual with their camp follower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by stoatsandwich's 4f verse.

Bucky wasn't sure who'd bought the dress. Wasn't Dugan, that was for sure. He didn't have the imagination. But whoever it was had guessed Rogers' size perfectly. It really did suit him, and the best thing was that these days he knew exactly what to expect every time the dress came out. They only really played it once a month or so properly - it wasn't easy to get the thing clean afterwards for a start. Occasionally it came out more often, but those tended to be quick and dirty sucks and fucks around the camp rather than the whole deal. 

When they played the game properly, they'd let Morita at him first, once the dress was on of course. Steve would lean over the man's cot, those plush lips parted in soft gasps as skilled fingers, specially slicked up for the job, crooked into a hole that never quite knew how to close anymore. 

They'd milk him into a bowl usually, because dames didn't have dicks. It had a double purpose really, getting him so soft he couldn't get it up anymore, no matter how long or hard they fucked him, and providing the wherewithal to get him nice and slick. Of course, it wasn't long before he had enough loads that it didn't really figure, but all the commandos had come to appreciate that there was something nice about being able to just slip inside an stretched out, wet, willing hole. That was one of the reasons they kept him around. 

He could take the time Morita was blowing his mind to slip into character. They all had slightly different preferences, but eagerness was chief among them, and that was something Steve didn't have to feign. He looked forward to the dress days, and they knew it. The best part was that they didn't judge him for it either. None of them called him a freak, none of them thought less of him for it, they just looked upon it as an opportunity to get what they wanted while giving him what he wanted. It was pretty convenient really. 

He could act like a whore, down on his knees in front of each of them around the campfire with his legs apart and his skirt hoiked up around his knees so they could see his ass open and dripping. He could suck and lick and moan and gasp and giggle and they would tug on his hair and groan at how well he took dicks that looked thick enough to break him.

Of course, Bucky went last. He'd sit a little way apart from everyone else, watching the show. It always started with mouths. Always. But it didn't take long before they were slipping into that perfectly snug hole. 

It was usually Jones first. He loved watching Rogers on his knees like a desperate little whore, appreciated the contrast of skin colour, and the way he swallowed it down like it was his last meal. 

Falsworth, so fastidious in everything else, liked to blow his load all over Steve's face. It was mainly his fault they had to wash the dres sso often, but the picture was so pretty that none of them wanted to complain. It was definitely worth it. 

He had to take a few cocks before he could cope with Dugan, though it was always so beautiful watching the way Dugan lifted him, legs apart, and just slid him home, all the way to the base of his cock. Rogers' mouth flapped like a fish, and his eyes rolled back, and the most beautiful little keening sounds would come from his mouth as he was fucked up and down like a toy. 

He would be almost used up by the end of it, almost but not quite, and usually still soft as well. Bucky liked him like that, liked to take him back to his tent and finish the night in private. It was his prerogative as commander after all.

He liked Rogers on all fours, with that pretty little ass in the air, still dripping, still gaping open. He liked to test his gag reflex, he liked to spank his ass pink, then red, and fuck into him while he whimpered, knuckles white as he gripped the bed posts as tight as he could. He liked to fuck him for hours, pausing every time he got too close, working him and working him and working him until his ring was puffy from the friction and his tiny little dick was hard again. 

That was when Bucky liked to come. Balls deep in his ass, hips holding that tiny little frame in place, as Rogers arched his back and blew so hard that he could catch it in his mouth, painting white down that almost prepubescent chest with tears on his cheeks. 

They'd fall asleep together then, and noone would say a word. Steve never slept with anyone else, but then, what kind of decisions would the commander make if he didn't have a willing mouth to deal with his morning wood.


End file.
